


Trick me, treat me

by Steangine



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Dante wearing a skirt, Fluff, Halloween, Incest, Kid Nero, M/M, Sibling Incest, Trish and Lady mentioned, VD, Vergil/Dante - Freeform, spooky fluff, what if they were a happy family from the start?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine
Summary: It's Halloween and all Nero wants is being a spooky witch and fill his pumpkin bucket with all kinds of sweets. Dante and Vergil follow, as usual.[Happy family what if? ; bottom Dante (implied) ; VD ; kid Nero]





	Trick me, treat me

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween treat for you all.

Nero is fidgeting in front of the door, a four years old boy proudly dressed in his black witch attire with a pointy hat too big for his little head, so that he must adjust it quite often. But he doesn’t mind at all. He is holding a pumpkin bucket to carry all the sweets and chocolates he is already daydreaming of.

“Dante! Vergil!” He calls them without hiding his impatience. “You are already… uuuh… a lot of seconds late!” He declares looking at the clock hanging on the wall of the office. 

The Devil May Cry has a sinister atmosphere all year long, due to all the demons’ heads and demonic weapons hanging behind the desk. However, since the first of October, it became a little spookier with paper bats and pumpkin garlands the twins personally helped Nero to cut and hang on the ceiling. They also carved a real pumpkin, and Vergil provided some blue flames – but only because Nero asked him to, surely not because the gentleman from the other side of the road dared to say his pumpkin was the best of the whole neighborhood.

When finally Dante and Vergil appear, Nero jumps around the door, resisting the temptation to open it.

“Quick, quick, quick!”

Vergil isn’t wearing an attire so different from what he is used to, except for those frilly white embroideries on the purple coat which makes him dangerously similar to their father, for what Dante remembers. But there is the bonus of white wolf ears and tail – again, Nero’s courtesy.

“Sorry kid, ears problems.” Dante raises Nero into his arms. “But now we’re all ready to get those sweets!”

The previously mentioned gentleman from the other side of the road, while giving a group of children some candies, caught sight of Vergil getting out of the office, followed by a tall and unusual little red riding hood with long muscled legs showing off because of the short skirt, who is holding a small witch dangling his feet in happiness.

“You didn’t bring any weapon with you, right? You promised.” Nero looks at both with a serious look in his eyes, but the puffy cheeks make him look cuter rather than intimidating.

“We promised, Nero.” Vergil opens his coat to show the absence of Yamato hanging from his side. “No weapons.”

Dante puts him down. “The only weapon we’ll use, is the toothbrush after we’ll feast on our loot.”

That is enough for Nero, who dashes towards the closest house with a welcoming pumpkin gleaming in front of the entrance.

“Careful, Nero.” Vergil knows his words are lost in the yells of the children. When a woman opens and compliments Nero’s costume before giving him his treat, he sighs. “Halloween has no meaning like this.”

“Vergil, we talked about this: no more opening portals between this and another world.” Dante adjusts the red ribbon tying his hair. “And if any human or demon is thinking of doing it, well, Devil May Cry is on holiday until tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow is only a matter of few hours.”

“Yes, and Nero will fall asleep around ten, so tomorrow will come faster for him. Just enjoy the atmosphere, would you?”

Nero scurries back to them, waving his pumpkin bucket in the air. “They gave me chocolates!”

“Nice!” Dante grabs the hat and ruffles it on Nero’s head, making him giggle.

Vergil crosses his arms. “I hope you threatened them first.”

“Yes, I did!”

“Wait.” Dante looks at Vergil. “Threaten? What did you tell him to say?”

But Vergil is already taking Nero’s hand and leading him to their next target.

“Vergil, what do you mean by _threaten_?!”

***

After about one hour, the bucket is half-filled, enough for Nero to be satisfied for many days, but not enough to satiate his desire to go around and be the witch who asks for treats if people don’t want to succumb under his trick. Dante hasn’t discovered what this trick is yet, and it bothers him.

“I’d like to avoid covering murders or very terrible accidents tonight.” He repeats at his brother after he failed again to obtain an explanation. “So try to hold onto the brakes while I go and buy some churros, would you? I’m starving.”

“I want them without any dip.”

“Hey, I’m buying those only for me, Dante special edition.”

It is a lie. The very moment he saw among the stands the churros, he remembered Nero likes them a lot and thought about buying some. He queues behind a ghost holding the hand of a little small skeleton who doesn’t stop to elbow who definitely is his father and repeatedly points at Dante.

“That little red riding hood has hair on her legs, daddy.” She whispers loud enough for everyone waiting to hear. Someone chuckles behind Dante, and Dante himself is amused; the ghost father, embarrassed, tries to drag his daughter closer and walks away as fast as possible.

Dante orders three portions, one only with sugar (lame), and the others dipped in milk chocolate and goes back looking around for Vergil and Nero. One, two, three steps, and he is surrounded. A group of humans dressed in questionable leather jackets and wearing clown masks are seriously convinced they hit the jackpot for the evening with a new funny time killer. They snicker, tighten the circle around Dante and let some comment fly on the _faggot with a skirt_. Dante sighs.

“Okay guys.” He starts before any of them can say some proper thing instead of chuckles and half-assed insults. “These things are the best when hot, how about you open a path for me?” People around them not only are ignoring the situation but are also walking away. “I hate clowns, bad experience.” There’s one at his right who is wearing a mask which vaguely reminds him of Jester, and his irritation starts to beat against his stomach. Or maybe it’s the delicious scent of the churros he cannot eat until he is with Nero and Vergil – this irritates him more than Jester, that a bunch of pipsqueaks believes they can stand in between him and his snack.

“Listen, _little red riding hood_, you must pay a fee, if you w–”

The crack of Dante’s forehead against his face is so loud that everyone in the group knows some bone of the guy behind the mask is broken. Dante leaps over the body lying on the ground and spots Vergil among the crowd.

“Ah, there he is– oh no.”

Actually, spotting Vergil isn’t that difficult due to the blue energy taking an almost solid shape of a demon around him. The devil trigger isn’t fully activated, but its mere shadow is enough to make some people freak out in yells, provoking a domino effect as the panic passes from one person to another. The group of clowns scatters in the crowd running away to save their own lives from a non-existent threat.

Dante walks into the stream of people with the same nonchalance he’d walk in a desert street. “Vergil, seriously?” He gives him his portion of churros. “Where’s Nero?”

Vergil takes it as his demonic specter vanishes in thin air, and he acts as if nothing mayor happened. “Asking for sweets in that house.”

The yells made the old man who gave Nero some lollipops slam the door in front of his nose. The kid doesn’t understand why all the fuss, so he just shrugs and goes back to his family.

“Why is everyone yelling?” He speaks with his mouth wide open dragging the words.

Nero looks calm, despite having around humans losing their minds, shop keepers leaving their activities open as they escape and parents grabbing their children to drag them away from the danger nobody can see anymore. The idea something is there, hidden and ready to jump at their throats, ignites their fear even more.

“Vergil tricked them.” Dante explains handing him his portion. “Here. A treat for you.”

If the general confusion didn’t touch Nero, the sweet treat presses all of his happiness buttons together.

“Yay! May I? Really?!”

“Yes. Your father ruined the business here anyway. We should move in another neighborhood.”

Nero grabs the crispy envelope of churros and puts himself between Dante and Vergil before he starts eating with a huge smile on his face.

***

The commotion caused by Vergil reached Trish and Lady’s ears. The very moment they showed up, Dante knew that the trick or treat walk was done for that Halloween, and they had to listen to their (quite justified) complaints on fake alarms and them being two irresponsible half-demons.

Nero started showing the first signs of weariness on their way back home and, by the time they arrived, he was already sleeping into Dante’s arms.

“He awakened while you changed it?” Vergil asks when Dante, still dressed in his Halloween attire, comes into their room.

“No. He didn’t even flinch when those punks crashed a bottle in the alley.” Dante frowns at his brother who hasn’t changed his elegant clothes and neither –that is surprising– took his ears and tail off yet. “Why are you still wearing that? I thought you did it only because Nero–”

Dante is about to undo the ribbon holding together the hems of his small red cape when Vergil grabs his wrists in a firm clench and drags him onto the bed. Vergil settles between his legs, one hand keeps still Dante’s arms above his head, the other slowly raises from his left knee and traces the line of the thig until it disappears under the hem of the skirt.

“Silly little red riding hood…” He stares into his eyes and bestows him a soft smirk. “…don’t you know you should stay away from me?”

Dante smirks back. “Is this a trick or a treat, big bad wolf?”

Their lips are so close they can feel their breaths mingling together.

“That’s up to you, little brother.”

Vergil takes a taste of the spookiest trick and sweetest treat that Halloween granted him.

**Author's Note:**

> And here's the trick: no sex and now you probably want to eat churros.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Trick me,treat me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129096) by [Kylin_Wu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylin_Wu/pseuds/Kylin_Wu), [youmoyoumo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmoyoumo/pseuds/youmoyoumo)


End file.
